


Christmas Werewolves and Full Moons

by jocelynfray



Series: Christmas Werewolves [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Angst, F/M, Full Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocelynfray/pseuds/jocelynfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Garroway's Christmas Day was pretty great, up until the end when he turned hairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Werewolves and Full Moons

Luke woke up on Christmas Day feeling like shit. Well, actually no, not completely. Physically he felt awful, he could feel the change creeping up on him every second, but other than that, waking up with Jocelyn's hair in his face wasn't so bad. He held her close, nuzzling into her neck. Clary and Simon should be back from the Institute soon, they were planning on going out for breakfast, so he wanted to take advantage of the few moments alone he had with Joss.

He felt her turn in his arms, and he smiled when she opened her eyes. "Morning. Well, Merry Christmas I guess."

"Merry Christmas." she responded, leaning up to kiss him. He quickly turned his head so she caught his cheek instead of his lips.

"Full moon tonight, remember? Really not a good idea to kiss me before the wolf comes out."

Joss groaned, leaning her head against his chest. "How could I forget? That's why we couldn't have sex last night. And why couldn't you at least go down on me again?"

"You know why. I don't want to risk hurting you."

"You wouldn't hurt me. I trust you."

"I know you do. I don't trust myself."

"You should."

"No, I shouldn't." He got out of bed, pulling on some jeans and a t shirt. He felt miserable enough, the last thing he wanted was to have this conversation again. "I'll make it up to you after, okay?" Well, after he recovered. He wasn't refusing to go down on her because he didn't want to, that's for sure.

"Ugh, yeah I know. Sorry, I'm just being selfish. How are you feeling?" 

"Awful."

"We don't have to go out if you're feeling bad. We can stay in."

"No, I want to. It's tradition, we always have breakfast with Clary and Simon on Christmas Day."

"Yeah, but this is the first year there's been a full moon on Christmas Day."

"And there won't be another for 19 years, thank god." He didn't get why people were so excited about it, to mundanes it didn't really mean anything and to creatures like him it was hell.

Jocelyn got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "This really fucking sucks."

"Yeah. There are a million things I'd rather be doing tonight than getting furry." Number one was giving Joss lots and lots of orgasms, and kissing her, and just being with her.

He felt her chuckle against his back, and he turned around, smiling down at her. Ordinarily, this was when he'd kiss her, and maybe if they had time he'd go down on her. But that wasn't happening today, sadly.

They heard the door open, and from downstairs they heard Clary call loudly "Me and Simon are here! If you're not decent please get decent!"

Joss laughed, shaking her head. "Seriously, they saw our clothes on the floor _one time_. They just saw the aftermath, they didn't even see anything scarring!"

"Clary thought that was scarring." he pointed out, giving her a quick peck on the lips before heading downstairs, leaving her to get dressed. 

"Hey Luke, how are you feeling?" asked Simon. Luke had a feeling that Joss had told their kids about the full moon, otherwise they didn't keep track of these things.

"As well as to be expected. Joss is getting dressed, should be down in a minute."

Clary nodded, going over to hug him. "Merry Christmas Luke. Sorry about the bad timing with the moon and all."

"Not like it's your fault." Luke kissed the top of her head, surprised when Simon joined in from behind him, so he was trapped between them. When Joss came down she joined in too, and it wasn't a bad place to be, smooshed between the people you love the most in the world, at least in Luke's opinion.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Clary remembered they were going to go out to eat, so they headed out.

Throughout the meal, Luke tried to remain in good spirits for Simon and Clary's sake, he didn't want to ruin Christmas Day for them, but it was hard. He didn't have much of an appetite for anything that was being served, and his bones were starting to ache in preparation for the change. He felt Joss' hand find his under the table and he squeezed it lightly, trying to reassure her that he was okay.

Sometimes he got tired of putting on a brave face for everyone, assuring them that he was okay when he _wasn't_. And yes he knew he technically didn't have to do that, he could just show them how miserable he was, but then they'd be more worried for him than they already were and he didn't want that for his family (especially Joss).

After brunch Clary and Simon wanted to go and see Jace and Isabelle respectively, so after they each hugged him very tightly, they left (he's not really used to being hugged this much, it's a bit strange).

"So, anywhere you want to go?" he asked Joss as they walked to their car, holding hands. Yeah, he just wanted to lay in bed till the full moon came, but it was Christmas, and if she wanted to do something with him he'd do it.

"Honestly...I just want to go home. I know you're tired, you're always tired before the change and I'm tired and I just want you to hold me till you have to leave."

Luke smiled, opening the car door for her before climbing in on his side. "Sounds perfect to me."

When they got home they slipped their shoes off and went upstairs. Joss grabbed one of Luke's shirts to sleep in and changed while Luke stripped down to his boxers, then they settled into bed.

Jocelyn turned on her side, resting her head on her elbow, looking at him. "How are you feeling? And don't lie to me. I hate it when you try and sugar coat how you feel to make me feel better, it doesn't work cause I know you're doing it and it just feels like you think you have to protect my feelings or something."

Luke sighed, meeting her eyes. "Honestly? I feel it under my skin, it's trying to claw it's way out of me. Like it doesn't even care that I'd rather be with you tonight than as it."

Joss winced when he referred to the wolf as it. She understood why he did that, he felt like he had to separate man from wolf, but to Joss...the wolf was a part of him, so of course she loved that part. Not that she would ever tell Luke that, it might upset him (much like how she never planned on telling him how turned on she got whenever she saw him shoot a gun). "Thanks for telling me. I...I can't imagine how that must be like for you every month, especially today, but you shouldn't feel like you have to hide those feelings from me."

"I'll keep that in mind." He leaned forward, daring to kiss her cheek briefly, pulling back after about a second, looking her in the eyes. " _God_ , if I could, you know I wouldn't change tonight. If I wasn't changing, I'd have spent tonight kissing you all over."

"I know. And I would have loved that, but you can do it in a few days when you feel better. If you still want to that is." 

Luke grinned, reaching a hand out and stroking her face gently. "I guarantee I'll still want to."

Joss blushed, turning around so her back was facing him and he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her middle. "I set an alarm for 4:30 to wake us up. I'll drive you to the station."

"You don't have to."

"It's Christmas, I want to."

At 4:30 Jocelyn's alarm went off, and she immediately got up, shaking Luke awake and throwing some clothes on.

Luke woke up blearily, feeling the familiar ache in his bones, signaling the change was coming. He put on clothes he didn't really care about and headed out to the truck. Joss followed a few moments later, a bag in hand. "I've got your spare clothes and bandages just in case." She climbed into the drivers seat, not minding that Luke was leaning against the window. She drove to the station quickly, helping Luke down to where the pack holed up on full moons.

"We have a few minutes, you don't have to go in yet."

Luke nodded, sitting down on a bench outside his compartment. It could only be opened from the outside, so Joss would always unlock him in the morning.

"Sorry Christmas is so shitty for you this year." he apologized, kissing her head lightly.

"Not your fault, don't apologize for something you can't change. And it hasn't been shitty, I got to spend it with you and Clary and Simon and tomorrow, if you want I can help make you feel better." She met his eyes, giving him a _look_ and okay he knew what she was talking about.

"Only if you want to."

"I wouldn't be offering if I didn't."

Suddenly Luke seized, feeling the change coming on. "Shit, okay it's showtime." He quickly got up, and as he hurried into the lockup Joss grabbed his arm, causing him to turn around, and she did something he was going to get mad at her for later: she kissed him full on the mouth for a few precious seconds, before pushing him back into the lockup and shutting the door.

That Christmas night, Luke clawed at his own skin, screaming as his bones shifted into that of an animals, and Joss sat outside his door, listening to his screams, waiting till morning when she could do something to help the man she loves.

The last thought in Luke's head before he turned? _'Fuck Christmas full moons'_


End file.
